


Do you feel the connection?

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Headmistress Tissaia's computer breaks, Tech support Yennefer comes to her aid.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Do you feel the connection?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in god knows how long and I know this is so bad that I will probably take it down at some point but I haven't been able to get these two characters out my head since the show and had to write something.

Tissaia has had just about enough of today and it’s not even started yet. She knows she only has until this evening to grade these papers and submit the scores online but with the way the morning is going that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen. She tries pressing the power button again waiting for the green light, no, praying for the greenlight and the sound of the outdated machine to finally get its ass in gear. Once again nothing. She’s already instructed her receptionist Sabrina to ring up tech support to fix this mess but Sabrina runs at her own schedule and she wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t get anyone in for at least another week. She can fix this herself. How hard can it be?

Tissaia gets up from her chair and begrudgingly gets on her hands and knees under the desk to try and see what the problem is. She sees the cable, and it’s plugged into the computer. She gives the cable a tug and plugs it back in. I mean, what else could be the problem. There’s a computer, a cable and it’s plugged in. There shouldn’t be a problem. She hears the door to her office open and without looking up answers:

“Sabrina, for the 100th time, if you don’t call up the bloody tech support and get someone to fix this infernal excuse for a machine I will call up Triss and tell her you’re working weekends for the next 10 years of your sorry life!”

“10 years? At least pay her overtime or something, I mean like jeez, this building is boring enough on the weekdays."

Tissaia pauses from flinging the cable around for the umpteenth time and pops her head up from under the desk to spot a raven haired girl leaning against the door frame chuckling.

“You’re not Sabrina.”

The girl looks herself up and down and grins back at Tissaia.“Not since I last checked. Though if it means I get to stay and watch you getting down and dirty on your hands and knees then I can be anyone you want to be” she says grinning down at Tissaia who still appears to be indeed down on all fours with a cable wrapped around her neck.

The girl walks around to Tissaia and kneels down, untangling her from the mess she had made under the desk. “Yennefer” she states, holding her hand out to presumably help the poor woman up and let her out of this misery” Tissaia does indeed take the hand offered reluctantly, at least to get herself upright and to be a bit more presentable. “Tissaia I presume” still holding onto Tissaia’s hand not quite ready to end the fun just yet. “It seems Sabrina did ring us up so lucky her for you won’t have to break the news to Triss that her girlfriend won’t be satisfying her on the weekends anymore.”

Tissaia looks her up and down. For once in her life she is at a loss for words. Attempting to steer this conversation back to a somewhat normal discussion and regain what little control she could she swivels the monitor around to face them and goes “The computer for whatever reason has decided to not cooperate today and I need it fixed now otherwise-"

“Have you tried turning it on and off again?”

Tissaia just looks at her expressionless. Have I tried turning it on and off again?! How on earth did this child get hired? “Yes funnily enough I did try turning it on and off again. As you can quite clearly see the computer is still off so can you actually offer me some useful advice or actually do your damn job and fix the flaming thing!”

Unfazed by the blow up of the older woman, Yennefer just stands there looking at the mess of the woman in front of her. Her hair coming apart from her once neatly fastened bun, creases in what she presumes was a well ironed dress and what seems to be dust across her cheeks. She has indeed heard the rumors of the stone called bitch of a headmistress of Aretuza High. The social interaction of a teaspoon and the glare to terrify any student who dares question her decisions to stone. Initially the call came through to her colleague Jaskier. Though considering he went as white as a sheet when he realised who the call came from, Yennefer agreed to take the job from him in exchange for a week without his damned guitar playing. Like seriously, who even let him bring a guitar to work in the first place! She really just wanted to see what all the fuss was about with this woman and let me tell you she is not disappointed with what she sees.

Yennefer takes a look around the room and pauses for one second and smirks. She slowly and she makes sure to go as slowly as possible” bends down and plugs the cable back into the computer and walks across to the plug socket. “So you are sure you’ve tried everything to-"

“Yes, Yennefer, there must be something seriously wrong with it because-"

Yennefer leans down and flips the switch to the plug on and looks over to the monitor which lights up and reboots itself instantly. She then looks over to Tissaia who is looking at the switch to the computer several times refusing to look up her. “Next time, you maybe want to try turning the plug on. Just a thought though, but it’s not like I know anything as you quite clearly said.”

Tissaia looks up towards Yennefer - _yes looks up. Tissaia needs a stepping stool to reach Yennefer’s height which is really not helping in terms of trying to regain some of her dignity_.

“It seems your intellect surpasses that of flicking a switch, which is more than I can say for the other man that tried to fix the air conditioning last week. I would have been better off hiring a monkey to get the job done quicker.”

Yennefer assumes this is the best form of an apology she was going to get. She must admit she is a little disappointed. She was starting to enjoy getting a rise out of the shorter woman.

“Did you want me to check the air conditioning as well whilst I’m here? Maybe this monkey will have better luck. I must tell you I am very good with my hands, or so people tell me."

Tissaia could really do with a breeze to cool her down right now. She can’t see it herself but she’s sure she has turned as red as a tomato. She turns around to sit back at her desk, trying to hide as much of her face behind the monitor as possible. _She never gets this flustered. Why is this girl who barely looks old enough to have graduated let alone work here making her so flustered! “_

"No, you are quite alright” Tissaia replies, “You can get back to. Whatever it is you actually do” Tissaia dismisses her with a wave of the hand and looks back to her screen trying to remember her god damned password. Whatever game Yennefer is playing is working. Not that she’ll admit to that of course. Yennefer scribbles something down on a piece of paper and places it on the top of Tissaia’s pile of papers.

“Alrighty then, consider your request closed. Friendly tip though, if you don’t want the monkey doing your jobs just request me. I for one am much more pleasing to eye and as we have established; capable of turning a switch on” she says and she turns around to leave the office, not before giving a wink to Tissaia who at that moment realises she is never going to live this down.

She waits until Yennefer has left her office and has a good amount of distance between them before she lets out a big sigh and collapses on her desk. She picks up the paper that Yennefer handed to her with the confirmation that the task had indeed been completed. Tissaia notices the “additional comments” section has been filled out with: if you fancy doing something other than starting at a screen, hit this monkey up. Unlike your computer we definitely have a connection. Tissaia lets out a small laugh. She hasn’t heard that in a while. She files the paper away but not before memorising the number that Yennefer so kindly left. She will never need to use it of course. She wouldn’t give Yennefer the satisfaction of getting a one up on her. Though. Maybe she could find another reason to bring Yennefer back to her territory. She wanders around her office and ponders the possibilities. She looks at the air conditioning and a thought crosses her mind. She grins to herself and flicks the switch off and sets a reminder to raise another ticket to fix the air conditioning and if they would be so kind to send a competent employee this time it would be greatly appreciated. She hasn’t seen the last of Yennefer just yet she thinks to herself.


End file.
